


I want to fuck you like an animal

by zation



Series: The Closer 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Cas, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean tricks Cas, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Dean, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Job, M/M, Minor Drinking, Open Ending, Quick and Dirty Sex, Straight Cas, Teenager Dean, Top Cas, Twink Dean, accidental daddy kink, but not really lol, dumped Cas, motel sex, one-night stand, out-on-the-prowl Dean, slight dub-con, they meet at a bar duh, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: When high-schooler Dean Winchester takes his fake ID to go out to scout the bar for a potential fuckbuddy he happens to feast his eyes on one blue-eyed hottie and never looks back.Or,The one where Castiel has the best sex of his life, with a side order of some pretty dire consequences.





	I want to fuck you like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a part of the song lyrics from Nine Inch Nails’ [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tOaQsNa5Js) :D
> 
> (for anyone wondering, the "slight dub-con" tag is because Cas doesn’t know Dean’s real age before sex lol)
> 
> Also, a belated thank you to my wonderful beta BeeCas! I haven't been the best in mentioning you lately but you know I love you and appreciate all your hard work, you are truly my rock, my queen, my soulmate <333

Dean turned around with his beer in hand, scanning the throngs of people and immediately spotted him. The handsomest fucking man since he’d been to the movies and seen the latest Chris Pratt movie simply because he wanted to ogle Chris Pratt.

Strong jaw, manly stubble, intense eyes, and fucking _meaty_ thighs. Damn.

He was a bit older, like dad kinda but not all the way, certainly older than Dean and his fake ID that Benny the Bar Owner never bothered to check anymore. Fucking perfect. And those hands… Dean’s dick was stirring just thinking about having those hands pinning him down.

The man was sitting in what Benny liked to call the lounge section. Which was to say a few uncomfortable but stylish couches crammed in one corner off the dance floor. He was alone on the couch so far but with his legs spread like that in obvious invitation Dean just knew he wouldn’t be without a bird under each arm soon.

He didn’t know if the man would be into other guys but that had never fucking stopped Dean before. He couldn’t fly if he wouldn’t dare to leap, so to speak, and so far he had only gotten punched once for his insolence. Most guys were cool about it, even if the answer was no.

And more than one accepted even if the answer _should_ have been no. Not that Dean minded sucking off straight dudes, some even tried to reciprocate, at least with a hand, and Dean found their fumbling attempts kind of hot. Made him feel desired on some fucked up level.

Choosing to navigate through the dancing mass of sweaty bodies with an open beer bottle had definitely been a mistake but he’d wanted to look like he had just stumbled out of some sexy dancing and not like he was a creep who had totally spotted the man and made a dive-by attack on him.

It took him too long and when he came out the other end there was a hot chick talking to the man but to Dean’s surprise and relief the man just waved her off. She seemed put off and judging from the man’s aloofness Dean could see why but that had never bothered him either.

Fuck, the man could be as dismissive as he wanted with Dean, looking like that. He wondered as he walked right up to the man if he would want Dean to just drop to his knees and suck him off right here. That would be so fucking hot. Have the man not pay Dean any heed while he got his dick sucked hard by an eager twink. Dean wondered if he would have the guts to actually do it and not just fantasize about it.

“She not to your fancy?” he said in way of greeting and the man seemed surprised when he plopped down beside him. Huh, so he hadn’t even noticed Dean walking towards him, that was kind of disappointing but Dean wouldn’t let that deter him.

“How old are you?”

Fucking _hell_ , the man’s _voice_. Dean almost creamed his pants at the deep rumble and the disapproving eyebrow, fucking _yes_.

“Old enough to be in here apparently,” he grinned cheekily, the obvious lie rolling easily off his tongue by now. “Now answer _my_ question.”

“Not that it’s any of your business but no, she wasn’t.”

“Huh,” fuck Dean was still grinning but he couldn’t help it. He slid closer on the couch, one leg up and tucked under him so that he could turn more bodily towards the man. “And what _is_ your fancy? Answer that the way I hope and maybe this’ll turn out to be my fucking business after all.”

The eyebrow shot up again and Dean’s whole body flushed hot. “That’s very brazen of you.”

“It’s one of my best traits.”

“What if I had been a homophobic asshole? I could have taken you out back just to beat you up.”

Dean didn’t know why he was getting more and more aroused, it wasn’t like this was a sexy conversation. But to hell with it, he felt like a cat in heat and he wanted this man to soothe it. So just to be a little shit about it, he leaned in and whispered in a hoarse voice right next to the man’s ear.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Now are you gonna make my night, stud?”

To Dean’s surprise the man snorted out a laugh. “Stud?” he asked, shaking his head.

“Yeah, duh,” Dean rolled his eyes. Sure, the line had been cheesy as _fuck_ but the sentiment remained. The man was a total goddamn dreamboat. But his sincerity just earned him new laughter and damn, that sounded pretty nice too. Dean wondered absentmindedly if it would be rude to start rubbing himself through his jeans.

“I’m twice your age. No wait, I’m a _man_.”

Dean rolled his eyes again, like the teenage smartass he was. “Really? I hadn’t noticed. Seriously, dude, you’re the hottest fucking _anything_ I’ve seen in forever,” he looked at the man with softer eyes when he only received a disbelieving stare. “Would it help if I said I had a thing for older men with strong hands and lips that would look perfect around my dick? But I get it if you’re not into men, I’ll back off.”

Disappointing as fuck but Dean wasn’t a pushy asshole, he knew when to quit. But when he shifted to stand and leave the man surprised him by grabbing his wrist lightly.

“I’m… I’m not _not_ into men,” he said, voice lowered and uncertainty tinging it but fuck, his words were good enough for Dean to get his hopes back up again.

“I’m only in town over the weekend, got me a room at Motel 6. Wanna get out of here?”

The man nodded and Dean felt a thrill go through him. Now he would just have to figure out a way to rent a motel room without the man noticing because Dean was _really_ not just passing through. He’d been a proud Lawrence inhabitant since his day of birth but it wasn’t like the man would need to know that. They were just strangers in the night, just two people bumping uglies and in the morning they would go their separate ways. Or maybe even before that.

Actually, preferably before that because dad thought Dean was out with his friends and would be returning at a semi-decent hour. But that was also a problem for later. Right now Dean was riding the high of having convinced this smorgasbord of a man to come with him.

He downed the last of his beer right before exiting the bar, feeling a rush go through him and loving the way his head spun. One beer wouldn’t make him fucking drunk and he was good to drive but he liked how it calmed him.

“This way, got my wheels ‘round the corner.”

“You’re,” the man stopped him again, same hand around the same wrist. Dean’s skin burned pleasantly. “Forgive me for asking but you’re not a prostitute, are you?”

Dean snorted, grinning up at the man. “Not the first to ask, don’t worry. And no, I’m just looking for someone willing to fuck me into the mattress.”

To his credit, the man didn’t even flinch or remark on all the people around them. Instead he seemed to relax as if Dean admitting that suddenly made this more okay to him, more real. He flashed Dean a predatory grin and fuck, Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips. Suddenly the air around them felt static with desire and his dick twitched as he took the lead again.

“I’m Cas,” the man suddenly said, his voice rougher, enough to make Dean shudder with barely contained pleasure.

He shouldn’t because it would be stupid and “Cas” sounded made-up as hell but Dean wanted to hear his real name in the man’s sex voice.

“You can call me Dean.”

Yeah, that was smart, phrasing it like that almost made it sound as if it wasn’t his actual name, and Dean was anyhow a pretty common name so that was good too. Dean felt less than smart right now with his whole body thrumming with arousal but apparently he had some grey matter left working in his favor.

The drive to the motel was short and thankfully when Dean asked Cas to stay in the car, the man obeyed. Maybe he shouldn’t because damn, he was acting a bit too trusting really. Dean knew he wasn’t fooling anyone with his looks and from the outside perspective of basically anyone it would look like Cas was a predator and Dean his victim.

Except Dean picked _him_ up and Dean was the one to go into the motel office to get a room. It was surprisingly easy, the bored clerk not even asking for an ID and when he got out again he found Cas waiting outside the car.

“All set?” he asked and Dean thought he knew, this guy, that Dean hadn’t had a room to begin with but that was fine. He was still here and Dean hadn’t tricked him only to go and call the cops or anything.

“Fuck yeah,” he returned, nodding his head in the direction of the motel. “Come on.”

It wasn’t like he had to beg at this point but it still felt nice when Cas just complied and walked close at Dean’s heels. When they stopped by the door to open it, Cas was right behind Dean, his body heat radiating even through Dean’s clothes and fuck he smelled good.

As soon as they were inside Cas was on him. Dean barely had time to register the room, a queen bed was basically the only thing of note to him and he returned the hungry kisses as soon as he got his senses back.

 _Fuck_ Cas could kiss. He gripped Dean’s face roughly, tilting his head back as he all but devoured Dean. Plush lips pressed against his and Dean wasn’t slow with opening up for the man, moaning loudly when their tongues met.

Cas huffed out a shaky exhale and swallowed Dean’s moans, pressing closer so that they stumbled back against the door. The air around them heated up and Dean started sweating almost immediately when a searing wave of arousal shot through him. His dick was already a hard line in his jeans and he gripped harshly at Cas’ sides, pawing at the nice shirt he was wearing.

Cas responded by groaning deeply and brushing his hands down Dean’s back, one landing on the swell of Dean’s ass and the other coming back up to press his thumb against one of Dean’s perky nipples. He kissed down Dean’s neck and up again, nibbling on the bolt of his jaw and fucking _hell._

“Cas,” Dean arched against him, spreading his legs. “Fuck you’re so fucking hot.”

“I don’t know how to do it with a man,” Cas admitted in a raspy voice.

Dean snaked a hand down between them and cupped the man’s substantial bulge, grinning breathlessly. “Sure seems like you’ve got the basics down.”

Cas chuckled and god _damn_ , Dean needed this man’s dick inside him right the fuck now.

“You’re incredibly arousing.”

“Kiss me some more, come on.”

Cas wasn’t opposed that, apparently, because he just dove right back in. Tongue deep inside Dean’s mouth and hands roving Dean’s body. God Cas was good at directing kisses, he just took control over that and Dean felt like putty in his hands. His whole body was hot and he wanted out of his clothes like never before.

“You—Dean, your body—I…”

“Yeah?” Dean stumbled on his words, he was so fucking aroused. “Sorry I ain’t got boobs.”

“I don’t even care,” Cas grunted, rubbing his dick against Dean’s. “Come on, little one, show me how to fuck you.”

Dean’s whole body jolted when a sharp arrow of _want_ shot through him and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his fucking thinking power or what-the-fuck-ever it was called.

“You—oh _fuck_ —you do anal before? With a woman?”

“No.”

“‘S fine,” Dean worked his hands between them and started unbuttoning Cas’ shirt. “I can do the prep and stuff, you just keep hard until I have you inside so you can fuck me, okay?”

“That’s not going to be a problem, it seems,” Cas was distracting as hell the way he kept pressing close to kiss and lick Dean’s jaw and neck but it was fine, was fucking _awesome._

Dean groaned in annoyance when he finally got Cas’ shirt out of the way only to find an undershirt. “What are you, fifty?”

Cas just chuckled again, the sound like fucking melted chocolate or some other bad metaphor, and stepped back to whip his undershirt over his head. Fuck he was lean, tight muscles playing under his tanned skin. Dean’s mouth watered just thinking about being manhandled by this man. Pressed under him on the bed, pinned with one of Cas’ big hands holding him down by the neck as he thrusted inside Dean’s ass slowly enough to drive him insane…

“Do you want to stop?”

Dean only then realized Cas was half-way undressed and Dean was just standing there staring like a chump.

“Sorry, dude,” he flashed Cas a quick grin and started shucking off his own clothes, not caring where they landed as long as they were off him. “You’re kinda distracting.”

“Really?” Cas seemed genuinely happy with the compliment and that was a tad bit too endearing for Dean right now. “Back to the stud thing, huh?”

“Getting the feeling people haven’t called you that a lot.”

Cas snorted, his smile crooked and handsome as hell. “I’ve been called a lot of things but not that. I just hope you’re not expecting a horse dick to accompany that image.”

Dean stopped in his tracks, barely able to blink for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. Fuck, he laughed so hard he had to lean his butt against the door and he thought Cas would be mad but when he managed to calm down the older man was just smiling a bit uncertainly. He’d stopped undressing though, and Dean was sure his laughing had put a dent in the man’s confidence.

To remedy that he walked right into Cas’ personal space, pulling him in by fisting his hair so that he could tug Cas down into a hungry kiss as he grinded his hard-on against Cas’.

“Whatever you got,” he breathed into the man’s warm mouth. “I want whatever you got as long as you’re willing to give it to me.”

Cas made a sound halfway between a growl and a sigh and gripped Dean tighter. Fuck, the man’s hands on Dean’s bare skin felt fantastic, too good for Dean not to keen and buck against him. They grinded together, only their underwear separating them now, and Dean loved the way Cas let his hands wander, how he gripped and kneaded; tested the give of Dean’s body.

Dean barely stumbled when Cas turned them so that he could walk to the bed, hell he had almost climbed Cas like a fucking tree by then so when they got to the bed he lost his balance and tumbled down on it with a little yelp.

“I probably shouldn’t find that sound hot,” Cas rumbled and Dean’s dick responded by jumping and spitting out precome enough to form a wet stain on his underwear.

“Your fucking voice should be illegal,” Dean moaned and reached down to grab himself, stroking for a few moments over the underwear. “How do you wanna do this?”

“I guess…” Cas squinted at the bed as if it was a riddle to be solved. “However you want it?”

This man was going to be the death of Dean, he just knew it. “Sit up against the headboard for now, I gotta go and prep myself.”

“Go where? Just do it here.”

“You sure you wanna watch that? I’ll be sticking my fingers in my ass.”

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled down his underwear, stepping out of them in one smooth motion. “It’s the same place I’ll be putting my dick, I’m not squeamish. And besides, I want to see how.”

Dean’s skin prickled with fresh arousal at Cas’ words. Being looked at when he pleasured himself… well fuck, Dean just _loved_ that but it was still a bit embarrassing. Maybe if they had been boyfriends he could have looked Cas in the eye while he fingered himself open, maybe he could have been more seductive about it too. But for all his bravado Dean was still young enough to get embarrassed about something like this.

“Fine,” he went to where his jeans had landed and pulled out a condom and some lube. “But I’ll do it with my back to you.”

“Whatever you want.”

Dean turned back with another smartass remark but the words stuck in his throat. Because he _just now_ registered that Cas was completely naked and now the man was sitting on the bed, stroking his hard dick. Fuck it looked so good. Perfectly round balls drawn tight to his body and dick straight and thick. Lengthwise he was perhaps shorter than Dean, but it wasn’t like Dean really cared to measure. Not when Cas’ dick was hard as iron, flushed red, and leaking profusely.

“That all for me, big boy?” he asked in a sultry voice, completely unable to stop the words coming out of his mouth. His hole fucking twitched at the sight and when Cas raised that goddamn eyebrow at him, Dean’s knees almost buckled.

“I take it that I managed to satisfy at least visually.”

“Have you fucking _seen_ yourself?” Dean breathed, the words wobbly in his arousal. He scrambled to get out of his own underwear and onto the bed. “You’re like a goddamn wet dream come true.”

Cas brushed his foot against the outside of Dean’s thigh as he got comfortable on his knees, back to Cas and legs spread as he opened the lube.

“You’re not so bad yourself, boy.”

Dean snorted but it ended on a gasp when he reached behind himself to put his lube-slicked fingers against his hole. He had prepped before even coming out, hoping to score and then some, but it was always good to do some more.

“That’s rich, coming from someone who doesn’t even go for men,” he grinned over his shoulder to lessen his words and Cas only seemed intrigued by the challenge.

“I guess I never thought about it before but seeing you I think I might be betting for both teams,” and he said it with such calm too. Motherfucker. “At least my dick’s in the game.”

Dean moaned at that, arching his back and leaning one hand on the bed as he bent forward a little and canted up his ass. He could claim that it was for better access because the angle did get better for his wrist, but the truth was that he kind of wanted Cas to see all of a sudden.

Yes it was still somewhat embarrassing but damn, Dean could feel Cas’ gaze on him like fire licking his body. He felt hot and cold at the same time, already sweating and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. Between his legs, his dick trembled with each swipe to his prostate and fuck, he could already feel his balls pull up tighter. It was soon enough, he was three fingers deep in no time and with the earlier prep there had been almost no resistance.

“Dean,” Cas suddenly growled and Dean felt the bed dip. “I need a condom.”

“Fuck, yeah I got one, h-here,” he patted around the bed and found the condom by his right knee.

Their fingers brushed when Dean handed over the foil package and it made Dean’s whole body shiver. He hadn’t thought Cas’ voice could get any deeper but oh boy, he was in for a treat when the man draped himself over Dean’s back, pulling him up against his chest.

“You look incredible.”

“Holy fuck,” Dean choked out and pulled his fingers out of his hole, bumping his ass back against Cas’ pelvis and loving how the older man’s dick rubbed against his ass. “I need—”

“Yeah I know what you need,” Cas grunted, grabbing Dean’s hip in one hand and his chest with the other. “Are you lose enough? I won’t be able to stop once I get going but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Dean panted, head swimming and dick leaking. “Fuck me hard, stud.”

Cas huffed out a chuckle against the nape of Dean’s neck and then shifted to align his dick. Fucking hell he was so hard he didn’t even need guidance and he just rubbed and pressed the head of his dick against Dean’s aching hole for a moment before righting them and pressing inside.

The slide was so smooth Dean thought both of them got surprised and Cas slid in about halfway before he was able to stop himself. He paused and breathed shakily against Dean’s neck, hands warm and big on Dean’s body and Dean loved how delicate he felt in Cas’ embrace.

“Crap, you’re like a _vice,_ ” Cas croaked and Dean moaned, relaxing his body more and Cas just kind of slid in the rest of the way. In to the hilt and the both of them groaned at the feeling.

“You fill me up so fucking good,” he slurred and Cas put his mouth to Dean’s shoulder, kissing and sucking. Fuck Dean hoped he was leaving marks because Dean wanted to remember this for days, _weeks_.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, Cas pressed tightly against him and Dean trembling in his hands, but then Cas renewed his grip on Dean and started to pull out. It was still so smooth that Dean marveled at it but as soon as Cas thrusted back in all higher brain functions stopped on Dean’s part.

A moan stuttered out of him and he reached back to grab at Cas’ powerful thighs as the man went to fucking town plowing Dean’s ass. The thrusts were long and deep, and still somehow powerful enough to rattle Dean’s teeth. His dick bobbed helplessly and he was beyond caring when Cas pressed so fucking wonderfully against his prostate with every thrust.

“You feel so good, Dean,” Cas growled in his ear, his hand gripping Dean’s hip tightly as he put the other to Dean’s nipple, pinching it and making Dean cry out in pleasure. “You like hanging off my cock, little one? Like the way you fit so perfectly around me?”

Dean didn’t know how Cas was able to speak right now, all Dean managed in answer were some garbled sounds that barely resembled words. He was fucking _drooling_ and Cas just chuckled again as he reached up to put two fingers in Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned again and sucked on the offered digits as if they would sprout gold.

“Yeah you like being filled like this, so fucking sweet,” Cas' voice was a rough rumble, like thunder on a hot summer day, and it made pleasant chills run up and down Dean’s body. “Never felt anything better, your cute little ass is squeezing the life out of me. Fuck I’m so hard for you, can you feel it?”

Dean didn’t know what had happened, Cas had gone from kind of reserved to fucking kick-ass in just a few minutes and Dean frankly loved it. Guess he should have expected it from the way Cas had kissed him when they got to the room but damn if it didn’t blow his mind now.

He moaned and keened, bucking back like he was jonseying for it and he wasn’t even embarrassed anymore. Cas clearly liked what they were doing and Dean liked how he didn’t have to hide his enthusiastic slutty side like he usually did with closeted dudes, or straight ones.

When Cas pulled out his spit-slicked fingers only to start pinching Dean’s nipples again, Dean just about screamed. He was so tightly strung, his whole body taut and Cas obviously loved it, hands roving and grabbing again as he kept pounding Dean’s tight ass.

“So eager for it,” he rasped and Dean fucking had to start stroking his dick.

“I’m gonna blow,” he choked out, almost sobbing with how on edge he was.

“Hell yes,” Cas grunted, voice rough but also starting to get breathless. Fucking yes. “Come on my cock, little one, want to feel you clench down on me. God you’re fucking _perfect_ , Dean.”

Dean goddamn sobbed for real now because no one had called him perfect before and Cas’ dick was nailing him so good, made him feel so fucking hot and oh God, he was coming now.

“Cas,” he panted, throwing his head back and Cas was there, instantly nipping on Dean’s neck.

“Yes, boy, do it. Come on, come for daddy.”

Dean’s breath stuttered and his eyes flew open as his orgasm hit him. His whole body convulsed and he collapsed back against Cas as he emptied all over the bed. Cas groaned, deep and long, but he kept on fucking Dean through his orgasm, really wringing it out of him before he let himself relax.

He finished with the filthiest groan Dean had ever heard, sexy enough to almost rev Dean’s engine again. They stayed plastered to one another for a while, sweaty and warm and panting like they had just run a marathon. Cas was hugging Dean so hard he couldn’t even have gotten away if he had wanted to and he had just started thumbing his still kind of interested dick when Cas eventually pulled back.

“Shit,” he muttered as he pulled out and Dean didn’t even have to ask why. He could feel the tug of the condom when Cas pulled on it, obviously it had slipped off a bit as Cas’ dick softened. It didn’t get stuck inside Dean but it slipped free with a shameful sound.

“Fuck, that was unsexy,” Dean laughed and slumped to the side, completely oblivious of the wet spot under him.

“I would rather say that was the single sexiest sex I have ever had.”

That sure as fuck perked Dean right up and he grinned at Cas, eyes twinkling as the older man towered over him.

“Yeah? You really think so, _daddy_?”

Cas snorted and climbed off the bed. “Lay off me, I don’t know where that came from.”

“I dunno either but it was hot as fuck.”

Cas laughed his rumbling laugh, shaking his head as he went over to a trash can to deposit the condom. Fuck he looked good, all flushed from sex and sweaty, like a real _man_ …

“How about a quick shower and then you drive me back to the bar?”

“Sounds good, man,” Dean should be heading home anyway.

It was only later, when Dean had returned to check out of the room, that he got to thinking about Cas maybe noticing the lack of bags in the motel room. He wondered if it meant anything, since he wouldn’t see Cas anyway and decided pretty fast that nah, Cas could think whatever he wanted about Dean. Dean had gotten what he wanted from the man anyway, too bad that he had never gotten around to ask why Cas had looked so down when Dean first saw him in the bar, though, or why he was drinking alone and turning down hot chicks.

As soon as the thought left his mind he dismissed it. All he had wanted from the insanely hot man in the bar was a quick fuck and as evidenced by his pleasantly sore ass he had gotten _exactly_ what he had wanted.

“Some Cas in my ass,” he mused, grinning at his own clever joke as he drove home alone through the dark streets.

* * *

Castiel’s head pounded and he didn’t even know why. Sure, he had gotten hammered after that little twink jailbait had dropped him off at the bar but that was two days ago. Fuck he shouldn’t have slept with Dean, not because he was a guy, Castiel didn’t have the energy to have a gay freak-out. But shit, as soon as he had stepped inside that motel room he had noticed the absence of bags and he’d somehow _known_ that Dean was local.

Castiel hadn’t known what to make of it, and he had shoved all thoughts away and practically assaulted the young man instead and fuck, Dean had responded so well. So maybe Castiel hadn’t been drinking away his gay freak-out but his sorrows.

First his girlfriend of ten years left him and then he had the best sex of his life with a _guy_ who felt it necessary to lie about just passing through town. Granted his lie had come before the sex so he probably wasn’t disappointed in Castiel’s performance and Castiel had been the one to get off the bed first and to suggest Dean take him back but damn, it had just felt like another abandonment.

 _Anyway_ , Castiel was a big fucking boy and he had a son to take care of so he didn’t have time to sulk. Whatever had happened this Friday was just that: _whatever_. What was sadder was Meg leaving him but somehow he felt less upset about that now. Guess sex with a hot young man like Dean was like balm on his soul and fuck, who _didn’t_ like someone calling them stud and praising their dick?

Just thinking about Dean’s sultry voice and the way he had sounded as he came on Castiel’s dick made Castiel feel better. Fuck Meg, Jack had never really liked her anyway and it wasn’t like she had made an effort to get to know Castiel’s son.

Speaking of, Castiel was currently at a back-to-school meeting for parents and students at Lawrence High School and he better shape up quick. But fuck he had dreaded this, this was the first time he went without Meg and even though he thought no one would know just by looking at him he still felt raw and exposed. Even Jack had scurried off to his friends…

“Dad,” speak of the devil, his son was returning with another boy in tow. “Remember I told you about Kevin on the swimming team?”

Barely, Meg had been pretty nasty that night, but this brought back memories of Jack talking about the swimming club at school and how he wanted to try that or baseball. Castiel had always been more partial to baseball himself but that was probably because he had played a little when he had been in high school. If his son wanted to swim he would swim and Castiel would be right there cheering him on.

“Of course, how are you Kevin?”

“Great, Mr. Novak,” Kevin said with a wide smile, intelligent eyes looking up at Castiel. Damn he was short. Castiel wondered if he was a sophomore like Jack or younger, he had certainly never heard about Kevin before this summer whenever Jack spoke of his friends so he supposed he and Jack weren’t at least in the same classes.

“So I hear Jack might be interested in joining you guys, what can you tell me about the team?”

“All kinds of things,” Kevin’s smile grew into a grin. “But maybe you should hear from the captain instead—or wait, there’s the co-captain,” he turned to wave in another student who apparently came up behind Castiel’s back. “This is Jack that I told you about and this is Jack’s dad, I’m sorry I don’t know your first name?”

Castiel turned to the newcomer, hand out in greeting. “Castiel Novak.”

“Dean—” Dean stared up at Castiel with obvious shock, shock that no doubt was reflected on Castiel’s own face. “Winchester,” he finished lamely and Castiel wanted to _die_.

Not only had he fucked a man for the first time last Friday, he had managed to fuck an underage _boy_ from his son’s school. Castiel _should_ die and he would go to hell, forever tormented in fires that wouldn’t even come close to how hot sex with Dean had been.

“Well, shit.”


End file.
